Mom at Sixteen
by HermionePeace
Summary: Jenny Carson had a baby at 15. Her parents kicked her out all her friends except Beth bail on her so her life's a living hell. She goes to the Paper Lantern were she meets Warren. Warren falls in love with her, but old nightmares return to haunt the teen.
1. Baby boy and their first meet

_A/N __Based__ on a true story_

Jenny Carson lay in her bed, a baby's cries ringing in her ears. She got up and walked to the nursery. "What's wrong, Warren?" she asked the baby boy picking him up.

Hours past and Jenny was still running around trying to quiet the screeching child. She was crying as well. She leaned in and half yelled half cried **"**STOP CRYING."

She slid against the wall. "It's ok,your mommy's here," she said with her head leaning on the wall and her legs pulled in to her chest. She cried as sat there. She was too young; she was sixteen,and she'd had Warren when she was fifteen. Her parents had kicked her out and she was lucky that she had even been able to stay in school. She was going to give the baby up for adoption, but when he was born she found she couldn't. She'd loved him to too much. She named him Warren Steven Jenkins after her boyfriend Steven Jenkins; she just liked the name Warren.

She looked at the clock. 10:00pm. She called her friend Beth, who helped take care of Warren, when she couldn't. She grabbed her jacket after changing and Beth arrived. She closed and locked the door, then walked to the Paper Lantern.

Warren's POV 

The strange girlsat in the corner booth. She was crying her eyes out so the Changs felt really bad about kicking her out, but it was closing time, so the sent me. "Hey" I said walking over. She looked up, here eyes were red and puffy. "GO away" she cried. "Well—" I started but she didn't let me.

"Fine, I'll go," she said bitterly. When she got up I really looked at her, she wore a tight around the breasts and waist green dress that had spaghetti straps and fell mid-thigh, she wore black knee high boots, waist long white blonde hair, and she grabbed a blue jeans jacket.

_A/N I know it's short and I promise the others will be longer. This is an __introduction._


	2. Sky High

**Sky High**

Jenny woke the next morning at 6:30 am. It was her first day at Sky High,a school for supers. She turned off the alarm clock and groaned,but got up. She took a shower and blow dried her hair. She left it in small waves that were so small at first glance her hair looked straight.

She put on a strapless blue dress that was mid-thigh. She grabbed her white knee-high boots and slipped them on. She had breakfast and prepared a bottle for Warren.

She walked into Warren's nursery to see her five month old laying on his back playing with a Nemo fish.

She set the bottle down and walked over to the crib. "Hi, Honey, how are you today?" she said in her "baby" voice. She picked him up and changed him. She grabbed the bottle on her way out of the room.

She put him in his infant carrier and went to clean the living room of baby toys. She turned on the news.

"_Evil as has struck our morning commutes this morning, downtown. The super villain Underworld has taken everyone in an apartment hostage. WAIT! This just in! The Commander and Jetstream are on there way!"_

Jenny still held the milk carton in her hand as she watched The Commander punch a hole in the wall and Jetstream fighting the threats from Sky.

The battle was still going on when she turned off the TV. Just as she drowned her 3rd cup of coffee, her phone rang. Jenny flipped it open and looked at the caller ID.

**Incoming Beth Jonstone**

Jenny read the text under it that Beth had sent from her computer.

**Hey Jenny, I'm on my way over now, but I'm going to be late ask Karen to watch Warren for 15 minutes please. Love ya sis. Have fun at Sky High.**

Beth had been Jenny's best friend since pre-school, though they only met because they lived in the same apartment building. Jenny was home-school and had 2 hours of school everyday, no weekends or vacations. She usually had school from 10 to noon, but changed it so she could take care of Warren while Jenny was at school.

She called Karen and asked her to watch Warren. She walked into her room and decided thatred knee-high boots would go better with her dress. She grabbed her white jeans jacket and kissed Warren before leaving.

**30 minutes later**

Jenny sat at power placement watching everyone go.

"Jenny Carson" Boomer said. She walked up and just stood there. "Well, power up!" he demanded. She put her arms up to her side and a whirl of wind surrounded her body under her out stretched arms and lifted her slowly off the ground. Balls of wind were in her hands. She threwthem at Boomer**, **sending him flying back.

"HEROOOOOOO" he boomed so loud the windows shattered behind her. She was surrounded in a glow of white light and still powered up and her hair still flying in her wind, and the glass shattering, made her look like a goddess.

She powered down and walked back down to the rest of the stunned students.

Jenny grabbed her lunch tray and started to head for an empty table when she was pulled into a seat by two girls, one had reddish hair and the other had pure white hair.

"I'm Layla, but everyone calls me Mother Nature" said the red head.

"I'm Katie Reamers, but everyone calls me freeze girl or Ice Queen, Ice for short" white head said. "These are our friends Ethan, Zack, Magenta" Ice said pointing to each of them.

"Will and hothead should be here soon" Layla said looking around.

Will and Warren sat down, arguing with passion over the right answer to a Science question. "Guys this is, um actually what's your name?" Layla asked.

"Jenny Carson" she responded.

"Jenny this is Warren Peace and Will Stronghold" Ice said smiling.

"Whoa didn't I meet you already?" Warren asked, remembering that glare from somewhere.

"You met me at the Paper Lantern."

**_A/N Ok this chapter is longer then the last but I promise that the chapters will get longer then this. I hope you like it. Warren Steven Jenkins is Pronounced Warren St"short e"v"short e"n Jenkins._**

**_By the way there is a reason why she hates Warren. _**

**_ONLY Principle Powers know about Jenny's baby boy._**


	3. I Hate You

Jenny opened the door to her apartment. Beth came in smiling as she dried her hands. "Jenny how was Sky High?" she asked her.

"I met some kids," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked, dropping the dish towel and running over to her.

"Nothing, can I see Warren?" Jenny asked sadness and exhaustion in her voice.

"Do you want me to stay?" Beth asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"No, go home. You have twin siblings to look after" Jenny said as she putputting down her bag.

"Sure, just call if you need anything" Beth said, giving her a quick smile as she grabbed her sweater and left.

"Hi, Warren**. **Want some milk?" She asked,lifting the baby boy. She lifted him onto her hip and walked to the kitchen.

"Great, now I have to go shopping**,**" she sighed as she dropped the last of her powdered milk on the floor.

"I needed to go shopping anyway," she sighed.

Jenny jumped up and grabbed a bottle of formula off the top shelf. She pushed the cart and as she turned ran into someone else's cart. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's my—" Jenny started but stopped dead as she looked at who she ran into.

"Jenny?" the man asked.

"Mr. Jenkins" Jenny glared.

"Jenny please!" her father begged. "NO!" Jenny yelled at him.

"Jenny?" her mother said walking over.

"Ohh, he's beautiful," her mother cooed reaching out to pick him up.

"Don't touch him!" Jenny screamed hitting her mother's hand.

"Jenny?" her mother pleaded tears in her gold eyes. "We're his grandparents and we love him and you" Her mother stated.

"NO, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I HAD WARREN, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS SITTING IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM FOR 72 HOURS BECAUSE HE HAD A FEVER OF 104 AND HE COULD BERLY BREATH. I NEEDED YOU THEN AND YOU WEREN'T THERE. I HATE YOU, WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL. YOU DON'T LOVE ME…OR HIM" she screamed and picked up Warren and abandoned her cart.

**_Layla's POV_**

**"**I HATE YOU, WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL. YOU DON'T LOVE ME…OR HIM" she screamed and picked up Warren and abandoned her cart.

I ducked back into the ail as she walked by. "She has a baby boy…named…Warren" I said shocked. I decided to talk to her about it.

I followed her home. The whole time I thought about the baby, he looked familiar.

**_Jenny's POV_**

I put Warren in his crib and ran to the living room. I sat and sobbed my back leaning against the couch.

"You Ok?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Layla standing there.

"I hate them" I sobbed. She closed the door as she came in. She sat down and let me cry on her shoulder

"I know" she whispered.

**_Layla POV_**

I sat in the living room bouncing Warren on my lap. I had agreed to take Warren off Jenny's hands for the night.

It had taken a lot to convince Jenny I knew how to take care of a baby. So I told her how I baby sat a lot and I showed her everything I knew about how to take care of a baby…she was very impressed.

"Layla is there something you want to tell us" came Will's voice. I looked up to see him, Ice, and Warren standing there looking at the baby.

"Will, I'm watching him for a friend of mine" I scolded.

The house phone rang. "Here, Warren hold him" I said handing little Warren to Warren.

"Wha, no no no no!" he said but in the end still got him.

**_Warren's POV_**

Great,here I am witha baby boy in my arms. He's such a cute kid. Oh GOD I'M GOING SOFT. Where's Layla?

Before I knew it I was on the floor playing Peek-a-boo.

FLASH

OH GOD NO

_**Layla's POV**_

I couldn't resist, I grabbed my camera and snapped a picture of Warren playing Peek-a-boo.

"NATURE!" he yelled, using my Mother Nature nickname instead of Hippie. That meant he was MAD.

"I couldn't help it" I laughed. He groaned and rolled over on the floor. Ice walked over and sat on Warren's stomach like a chair and picked up little Warren. "What's his name?" she asked looking up at me. "War" I answered. She nodded.

"Hi War, I'm Aunt Ice, and the guy I'm sitting on is Uncle Warren" she said playing with him.

Layla flicked on the news.

"_The Villain Black Raven has struck downtown. She currently is holding 16 year old Jenny Carson as a hostage. Let's look at our chopper on the scene._

That got everyone's attention.

Jenny was tied up suspended on the tallest building her arms tied to her sides. She kicked and wiggled. They watched Black Raven throw something at Jetstream. She feel to the ground knocked out just as the rope snapped when the Commander through a cross bow at it.

She let out a piercing scream.

_To be continued…_

_**A/N Hi everyone, ** **please bear with me. There IS a reason for everything I've written. Bye Now! **_

**_PS Do you like the changes?_**


	4. Author's friends Note

**Hi everyone, I've had many people complain that Crissy's spelling and grammar sucks. So I got it betaed and she had added to it so please reread. Also she had written a couple of chapters that I'm going to have betaed. But as you know she's been in the hospital and a few days ago she went into acoma and they're not sure when or even _if _she'll wake. **

**But so you don't have to wait, I'm taking over her account for now. My name is Jenny and I have a baby boy, my son, whose name is Warren Steven Jenkins. So this story Mom at Sixteen is based on me. **

**We write similar, and she told me the plot to all her stories so everything will be written close to what she would write. Please hope for the best with Crissy. I know her readers ment a lot to her.**

**Chapter updates won't be as fast but they will be given out.**

_**Jenny**_


	5. Da Da

Da Da

**Da Da**

**Earlier**

Jenny watched Undiscovered as she cleaned the kitchen. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up, causing her to lose her balance.

"No," she whispered as she fell.

"Where's the boy, Jenny?" asked a cold voice.

Jenny slowly looked up into the flaming eyes of Dark Raven. "I'll never tell you where he is!" she spat.

"Well, Jenny, you've made Steven very angry with you. He wants to know why you never told him you were pregnant," she said, smiling darkly.

"You'll never get him, and even if you find him, his care-giver will kill you on sight," Jenny said, slowly and surly. She screamed when ropes of fire twisted around her waist, wrists, and ankles, burning her skin.

Raven slipped a neutralizer bracelet onto Jenny's wrist. "We'll find him," Raven said as she grabbed the powerless woman. She unleashed her black wings and flew out the window with Jenny, confined in fire ropes, behind her.

_**Where Chapter 3 Left You**_

**Layla's House**

"JENNY!" they all yelled as the rope snapped. Suddenly, everything started to slow down greatly. Jenny was falling a millimeter a minute.

"Will, fly and get Jenny. Then bring her back here. I'll try to keep the time slowed down, but HURRY!" Layla's father yelled.

o-o-o-o

Jenny was falling…fast. Then, suddenly, she felt an arm snake under her knees and back. "Will?" she asked. Jenny couldn't believe her eyes. Will, in a costume, of course, was carrying her back to the ground.

"Need a lift?" he joked, grinning.

**On the Ground**

"What do you mean you won't come back with me?" Will exclaimed as he ran through the abandoned park to catch up with Jenny.

"I can't. They're looking for me… and I can't lead them to Warren," Jenny cried.

"What does this have to do with Warren?" Will demanded.

"I can't endanger _either_ Warren. Tell Layla to keep them safe!" she yelled, running off.

"Where are you going?" he called.

"To find a way to get this bracelet off," she replied over her shoulder.

**Later in Layla's House-**_** Layla's POV**_

Will slammed the door and walked into the living room. "Why didn't you tell me that's Jenny's baby?" he demanded.

'I'm glad I sent Warren out back for firewood,' I thought as I bounced baby Warren on my knee. I gave baby Warren to a stunned Ice.

"Will, it wasn't my secret to tell," I argued.

"You should have told us, Layla Angela Williams!" Will said.

"Don't use my full name, William Theodore Stronghold!" I screamed, getting angry. "YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BETRAY—"

"WHAT IS GOINING ON IN HERE?" Warren yelled, walking in and setting down the firewood.

CRASH! The windows shattered. Steven flew through the hole.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Steven?" Warren asked in disbelief.

Steven smiled, snatched baby Warren, and was gone before anyone had the chance to react.

**Jenny**

Jenny glared at the wall of her cell. She'd escaped her son's aunt only to be kidnapped by his father. She looked up as the door opened. Steven walked in, and to her horror, he was carrying Warren.

She ran up and grabbed her baby. Warren held onto her tightly.

"I love you, Jenny. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Steven asked.

"Because I hate you Steven Andrew Battle."

_**A/N SHE'S AWAKE. HERMIONEPEACE (or crissy) IS AWAKE. She's still really sick so I'm still taking over for a little while. **_

_**Anyway, so now you know who baby Warren's father is, and why Jenny hates Warren. Steven is/was an abusive lover and she believes Warren is the same. Can she learn to trust him? Can he save her before it's too late? **_

_Next time on Mom at Sixteen_

_The fight raged on, with Warren in a heated battle with his brother, Layla fighting Gwen Grayson, and Will fighting some of Underworld's illusions. Warren looked at the friends fighting by his side._

_But everything stopped as a loud, piercing scream filled the air._

_Warren felt his heart fall as her head hit the ground._

_**Who do you think died? Cast your vote.**_

_**Ice**_

_**Jenny**_

_**Will**_

_**Layla**_

_**Maj**_

_**Zach**_

_**Ethan**_

_**Gwen**_

_**Underworld**_

_**Steven**_

_**Cast your vote!!**_


	6. Death isn't Pretty

**

* * *

**

Death isn't pretty

"HOW COULD WE LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Layla yelled for the third time as she paced back and forth. She covered her face with her hands in frustration before she pulled at her hair.

"LAYLA!" Warren yelled, Hippie was a friendly greeting, Nature meant he was mad, Layla meant he was down right pissed off. The entire situation had him on edge and Layla's constant ramblings were not helping his mood.

Layla dropped down on the only couch that didn't have glass, lowered her head to her hands and cried. "I promised her I'd keep him safe," she hiccupped between sobs.

Will threw a look at Warren before sitting down next to Layla and holding her comfortingly. Layla cried into her boyfriend's neck while everyone else sat quietly.

Ice shifted uncomfortably as she watched Warren as he stared out the window and listened to Will try to calm Layla down. She felt not unlike a fifth wheel. She chewed on her bottom lip and lowered her eyes to the floor. Not two feet away from where she stood was a small puddle of a silver substance.

Ice stepped closer, crouching down to look closer, squinting slightly to try and figure out what the substance was. "Hey, what's that?" Ice asked pointing to the puddle while she looked up to Will and Layla.

Warren looked long at hard at the silvery liquid. "It's liquid metal." He answered; the confusion in his tone did not go unnoticed.

"Wait, isn't there a metal factory around here?" Will piped up. Warren, Ice and Layla looked up to Will with a surprise covering all of their faces. "What? I'm smart sometimes!" Will yelled defensively.

Layla smiled so wide her face almost broke in two. "You're a genius." She said lovingly before planting a kiss right on his lips. Ice and Warren made gagging sounds and turned to look away.

"Could we stop the make out session and, I don't know, save Jenny and War?" Ice said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

Layla seemed to ignore Ice's tone as she jumped up from the couch, pulling Will with her. "Oh, yes! Let's go!"

They all rushed out of the home and scrambled into a car. Warren drove the three miles to the metal factory, not even blinking at the stop signs or speed limit signs, making it to the monstrosity in less than two minutes. Of course, Will, Ice and Layla all clung to their seats, there bodies molded to them from the sheer force of speed.

Warren shoved himself out of the car and was about to storm into the factory when he realized the others were still in the car.

"Come on!" Warren bellowed, shaking them all out of there fear induced trance.

They scrambled out of the car and gathered around Warren.

"Um, question… do we have a plan?" Ice asked nervously.

"Yes, we get baby War back." Layla said confidently with her head high.

"Oh, that makes me feel better," Ice said, too scared to add sarcasm.

"Come on, we have to do this, for Jenny and War." Will said seriously, trying to hide his own fear.

They all shared a determined look and made their way quietly into the factory. Warren and Will were stealthy enough, but stumbles and hard breathing gave away Layla and Ice.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" taunted a cold voice behind them.

Warren spun around to find Dark Raven, Royal Pain, Underworld, and the mighty famous Athena, well the once mighty Athena, behind them. All four held their heads high and tried their best not to look frightened.

This was not going to be good…

Not two minutes into the fight, they were loosing, badly to the insanely powerful villains who had kidnapped Jenny and War. Will was off ducking it out with Underworld and actually matching him.

Layla, however, was not fairing so well. She yelled in pain as Athena slashed her shoulder with a dagger. Athena laughed coldly as Layla tried to take control of the plants around her.

"LAYLA GET DOWN!" Warren yelled from the other side of the room where he fought with Royal Pain. She ducked just in time as Warren threw Royal Pain into Athena.

Ice was fighting a losing battle against Dark Raven, who had her black wings out and was fighting Ice with fire ropes. To say she was frustrated was a bit of an understatement. She grunted and growled as she tried to wiggle free from the burning ropes.

Layla was just starting to recover from Athena when fire ropes wrapped around her arms and torso and around her knees forcing her to the ground. Dark Raven pulled Layla next to Ice and smiled victoriously down at them.

"I hate it when the bad guys win." Ice growled indignantly.

Somehow Will, who had been winning there for a while, found his powers gone and was stuck in a steel cage.

"What's going on?!" Will yelled, pounding his fists against the cage, only to have his hands flare with pain.

"Hello brother," said a cold and eerie voice from the shadows. All attention turned to the area and a familiar face walked out of the shadows.

"Steven," Warren hissed.

"You can let them go Judith," Steven said to Dark Raven. She pursed her lips together and as slowly, and as painfully, as she possibly could, let her hold on the two heroes go until they were free. Layla and Ice rushed to Will and set him free from his iron cage.

"Pick up the sword, brother," Steven said pointing to the sword lying on the floor.

"You're funeral." Warren spat as he ran for the sword and took it from the ground.

The fight raged on, with Warren in a heated battle with his brother. Warren was knocked to the ground from a kick to the gut by Steven. For the second he had, he looked at his friends. Layla fighting Gwen Grayson, and Will fighting some of Underworld's illusions. Ice didn't fare so well…

A piercing scream filled the air and Warren's heart fell and his stomach clenched as her head hit the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Layla screamed as Ice lay motionless on the ground. Ivy grew fast around the room and soon most of the villains were choking on it.

Warren was the first by her side, pulling her into his lap. He looked at the black stain that marred the white shirt. Dark Raven had hit her square in the stomach. Her head lay on his shoulder as he gently rocked her. She couldn't die, she was like a little sister to him, and he was supposed to protect her. Will took her body from Warren's arms and examined her. He gently shook his head, she was indeed… dead.

Warren looked up, glaring at his _real_ little sister. He was surprised to find Judith in tears.

Then it hit him, Steven had three powers:

Fire

Flight

And… mind control.

Judith had never been in control and now she was free of the hold Steven had on her. She'd never killed before, and after seeing her victim the shock sent her to tears.

Warren turned to face his brother who was laughing at the situation; anger molded his face into a menacing scowl.

"NO! ICE!" screamed a familiar voice.

Warren turned around to see Jenny standing in the doorway, tears sliding down her face and her hands clasp over her mouth in utter horror.

She ran to her friend's side. She sobbed as she dropped her head to her friend's stomach, praying she would just take one more breath.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it had to be done," Steven said suddenly appearing next to her.

"Don't call me sweetie," Jenny growled before she roared and attacked Steven with her fists.

_What the hell is going on?_ Warren thought vehemently.

* * *

**A/N I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it.**

**REVEIW!!**


	7. Sorry guys

**Hi everyone!! It's me, Jenny, I just want to let you know that I'm deleting Mom at SIxteen. It's not perminent (sp?) I will repost it later, betaed and more thought out. I don't like revising Chrissy's work but I feel I have too. I want to to know that I WILL post it. If you want me to contact you when the new one is up then leave me a review saying so. I welcome any anonymose (sp?) reviews, but since I can't answer you and let you know feel free to email me at smvw66(at)hotmail(dot)com Please replace the () with their selected symbols. :) I'm sorry for the delay and I hope I havn't lost you guys.**

**~Jenny**


End file.
